


The Stormtrooper and The Mandalorian

by Mrs_Wayne13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Don't Examine This Too Closely, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Wayne13/pseuds/Mrs_Wayne13
Summary: A Stormtrooper and a Mandalorian meet after the fall of the First Order. Now they most navigate this new galaxy as the fallout of the war and the fact one of them is still wanted by the New New Republic.
Comments: 1





	The Stormtrooper and The Mandalorian

JD11366 watched as his fellow Troopers got onto the ship and prepared to sail off to the battle at Exogal. Apparently an army even bigger than the current First Order’s military will meet them at Exogal to fight the Resistance. JD11366 and many others stayed behind to hold the capital on Coruscant. The higher officers thought that maybe the signal sent by the Resistance will start a rebellion on the homeworld, so they made a medium sized group stay behind to insure the safety of the capital and the people who inhabit the Imperial Palace. 

JD11366 thought that they would need a bigger group to protect the Palace and the Republic Military bases. The group which was left behind could barely hold the Palace, and if the military bases were to be compromised it would cause mayhem and an uprising beyond what the group could maintain, but it was not his job to think of such things, so he didn’t say anything when the orders were announced. 

When the final ship leaves for Exogal, JD11366 turns and heads to his post as the gate guard to the inner walls of the Imperial Palace. Today his fellow gate guard is RT35758 a loud mouth fellow who probably needs to go through reconditioning training but the war is causing it hard for the higher ups to issue such procedures. RT 35758 makes JD11366 very comfortable with his consistent questioning of orders and ideas of life outside of the order. RT 35758 even makes jokes and tries to banter with JD 11366. 

When JD 11366 approaches his post and sees RT 35758 already leaning on the doors of the palace and not standing at attention cause JD 11366 to grind his teeth though he refuses to say anything. Saying anything to RT 35758 causes him to talk more and make semi-treasonous remarks which causes headaches for JD11366 and other troopers, so most do not say anything. 

“JD! How is my favorite stick in the mud?” says RT 35758

“I have told you before, my code is JD11366 not JD, RT 35758.” says JD11366 

“I have told you to call me Rit, and since we are the only ones scheduled for the day on guard duty, I want you to respect such requests.” 

“What do you mean we are the only ones scheduled for duty today?”

“Well, in case you haven’t noticed we are in a bit of war which causes under staffing and longer shifts. So, you are looking at the only two guards today on shift.” 

This almost causes JD11366 to sigh in frustration, but he stops it from manifesting. 

“Okay.” JD11366 stands at attention on the other side of the gate and stays on alert.  
He is thinking of ways to conserve energy to make sure he lasts the whole shift without faulting in his post or losing energy in case of an attack. He can feel RT35758 staring at him. He refuses to comment on his staring or snipping at him to stand at attention. 

“You’re a good soldier.” says RT35758 as he turns his body completely towards JD11366.  
“Thank you.” 

“That wasn’t a compliment.” 

JD11366 grinds his teeth but still refuses to say anything. 

Hours pass while both troopers stand at attention when RT35758 speaks. 

“What do you think about this war?” 

JD11366 keeps staring straight ahead. It was treasonous to question the war. 

RT35758 makes an audible sigh. He leans back onto the palace door which completely breaks protocol. 

“You were recruited later in life right? You weren’t born in the order nor a volunteer, so why are you here?” 

JD11366 continues to stay silent. This is the thing JD11366 hates most about working a shift with RT35758. He always asks questions he cannot answer. JD11366 does not know how he became part of the First Order nor does he remember a life before the order. He knows such talk is against stormtrooper training, and that he should report RT35758, but he never does. For some reason the act of turning RT35758 in makes his stomach turn with pain and causes a blinding headache. 

“I am just asking to make conversation. We don’t really have anything to do.” 

“Such talk is treasonous.” JD11366 bites his tongue until he blinds, thinking about how he should not have engaged with RT35758 in any way. Now, he is stuck in this conversation. 

“Ooohhh, the stoic soldier finally talks.” 

“Says the other soldier.” 

“Ahhh, I am a soldier of a different bred. I know the sham of this war, and I am starting to believe we are on the wrong side of it.” 

JD11366 stands silently. He refuses to give into the bait of reporting RT35758 as a traitor. He has the imperial palace and the people who reside in it to worry about. The people inside will determine the future of the galaxy with or without the new supreme leader. The people inside care about the stormtroopers and their fate after the war. Maybe they will be integrated into society like the clone troopers before them. 

While deep in thought and under the gaze of RT35758, there was a boom. A boom which shook the ground underneath the two troopers feet and knocked them down. 

“What the kriff was that?” asked RT35758 as he stands back up. 

“An explosion” JD11366 gets up from the ground and readies his blaster. He hears shouting and the sound of E-11 blaster fire. 

“We are being attacked” whispers JD11366. 

“What!? Why?!”

JD11366 just looks at him. RT35758 gulps and goes into attack position. 

The shouts rise behind the main gate and they know that this is a rebellion against everything they know and stand for, and they are scared. 

“Any last words?” asks RT35758 

JD11366 doesn’t even turn towards him. He only replies with “For the emperor”. When he finishes his last hail to a man he has never met or even knew still existed until a few months ago, the gates of the inner wall are pierced open by a mob of everyday people who shout and scream for their heads. They already have spears which hold beheaded stormtroopers and shout words of hate and treason. 

JD11366 starts shooting into the crowd killing people he was sworn to protect, and unlike the building frustration he was feeling with RT35758, now JD11366 feels nothing. He feels no frustration or fear nor does he feel sadness. All he feels is a numbing sensation throughout his whole body and a voice in his head whispers oh so softly to keep shooting and to follow orders.  
When the crowd advances and flanks JD11366 from all sides, he finds himself out of ammo and alone. He doesn’t know if RT35758 ran away or was taken down by the mob. 

There seemed to be a silence within the crowd of people, yet JD11366 knew that they were still shouting. He just couldn’t hear them anymore. This rebellion felt so loud and quiet all at the same time. It also felt inevitable. JD11366 knows he was outnumbered and will most likely die here in the inner walls of the imperial palace, but he refuses to die without a fight. 

A Chagrian attacks JD11366 with a vibro-axe, which he parries and then disarms the Chargrain with unsanctioned combat skills buried deep in his mind, but his muscle memory has not been forgotten. When the axe is in his hands he feels like something more. He feels feral. 

He starts attacking the crowd with veracity and excitement. Unlike before, there is no numbing feeling or whispers in his head, there is only the will to live. He doesn't know how many of the crowd he kills nor does he remember their faces. He is driven by his instinct. 

The mob decides to back away from him for a moment. They are trying to understand this one trooper covered in the blood of their friends and still stands as if he is not tired at all even though they have been fighting him for almost an hour.

“Who is this man?” They think among themselves. “Why is he determined enough to stand while his brothers ran?”

Most of the mob runs away from the trooper, seeing that the inner wall is unprotected since the trooper is occupied, and others run out of fear of the seemingly inhuman trooper. 

JD11366 notices the silence and the stop of the attack. This gives him enough time to breath and to take off his helmet. It is against First Order protocol to take off your helmet without officer approval, but there are no officers here, and the helmet seems to be slowing down his attack and causing blind spots in his vision. 

What the small crowd sees is a young man barley in his twenty cycles of life. His hair is shaven to the skin of his head. His skin is a pale brown due to the lack of sunlight, and his eyes are an unflinching green rimmed with a blackish purple due to the lack of sleep. His eyes say he is unafraid and will die unafraid. 

The crowd does not know what to do with this man. Killing him means more of them will die in the process, others are still shocked by how young he is. Some think they should blast him and get it over with, but they see the others who tried before them. Instead they decide to leave him.  
“What is one alive trooper going to do?” they whisper among themselves. 

“What if he follows?” asks one of the members of the crowd.

An elder of the group who has seen too much war knows the look of a man who has become war crazy. 

“This man only has the will to live.” they state “He will not follow” 

And he doesn’t. The crowd moves on and the siege happens without JD11366 moving to stop him. Some part of him is screaming to stop this rampage from happening while another is saying to run, hide, and recover. His skirmish with the rebellion did not leave him unscaved. He is injured and bleeding profusely, but he cannot move. 

He stands until day has turned into night and when he has lost enough blood, he starts to drop his axe and slowly fall to the ground. The last thing he sees is the Imperial Palace burning and he sees RT35758 run towards him from the haze of his vision going out.


End file.
